


Best thing ever

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Everyone has something they couldn't imagine life without.





	Best thing ever

You knew it was a long drive back to the hub when Jack broke out the twenty questions game in order to prevent any civil unrest from erupting in the back seat. This was usually because Owen and Gwen couldn't be squeezed in next to each other in a confined space for more than twenty minutes without starting to push each other's buttons. It didn't use to happen before, but since Jack had decided he preferred Ianto beside him in the passenger seat, where he could easily rest a hand on his leg, it meant that Gwen had to sit elsewhere. How the two of them had ever had an affair was beyond him.

'Okay, next question. Best thing ever invented?' Jack asked. 

'Don't answer that,' protested Owen. 'If he says sex, I'm opening the door and throwing myself out of the car.'

'Spoilsport,' Jack mumbled, but not before giving Ianto's knee a playful squeeze and winking at Owen in the rear view mirror.

'Tosh?' Jack asked, diverting attention.

'Laptop computer. Powerful but portable.'

'Very nice. Owen?'

'Custard.'

His answer was met by silence.

'What? I like custard! It goes well on everything.'

'Hmmm, hadn't thought of that,' conceded Jack. 'Maybe we should try it sometime,' he added, leering at Ianto suggestively.

Ianto cleared his throat loudly, trying to avoid being embarrassed. 'Mine's the hoover.'

'Not the coffee machine?' asked Tosh.

'Great coffee doesn't require a machine.'

'So, that's just leaves you Gwen. Best thing ever invented. What'll it be?'

'Well, now I just feel silly saying it,' she confessed.

'Sillier than custard?'

'Oi!' Owen complained.

'Well, I was going to say sliced bread.'

Tosh stifled a giggle whilst Owen face palmed himself.

Jack just smiled. 'I like you PC Cooper. Always keeping it real.'


End file.
